User talk:ZEM
Hi ZEM -- we are excited to have Pigeon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Cool Wiki! Hi ZEM, This wiki that you created with your brother is pretty cool! If I knew anything about pigeons I might edit here as well!! Anyways, I saw your guys' random picture thing on the main page that automatically displays a random image from the wiki, and it really works. I was wondering if I could put something like that on the main page of the Left Behind Wiki. Thanks, Founder of the Left Behind Wiki, Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 01:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Article I got you started with the random featured articles. To add more pages to to be randomly selected, or to change the little blurb about the article being randomly selected, edit this page. If you just keep adding article templates like I did in the list; put the first paragraph or so of the article you want featured, along with a read more link, in the new templates; you should be able to keep geting it to work. It is a lot of work and time consuming, but when it's done it looks nice. I'll get on here again when I can and put more articles on. My fingers hurt from all this wiki-ing (as I call it), and I have a lot to do for school, and Christmas is right around the corner. Let me know if you need any help with it, and I'll help you when I can. --Founder of the Left Behind Wiki, Jonathan W. My talk page /''' My user page 03:27, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks I am homeschooled. In all of my life I have not step foot in a "brick-and-mortar" school building to go to school. --Founder of the Left Behind Wiki, Jonathan W. My talk page '''/ My user page 16:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Pigeon wiki looks like it is in good shape. Congrats on reaching 100 articles! I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Template Help Hey, I see you have done a great job with your own wikia, i am new to all this and was wondering whether you may be able to give me a hand making a main page like yourown. I am making a wiki on British wildlife and i think a main page like your own would give my site a professional look. Thanks, :Steve www.thewwcbritishwildlife.wikia.com